


Melody and Harmony

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Airports, First Meetings, M/M, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: Bruce and Dick's playing styles resemble their personalities and when they spontaneously play as a duet it's apparent how amazingly they compliment each other.





	Melody and Harmony

Bruce and Dick's playing styles resemble their personalities and when they play spontaneously as a duet it's apparent how amazingly they compliment each other.

\---

I was inspired by[ this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4I_NYya-WWg) video of an improvised duet at an airport. 

I just thought, "Those guys play like two sides of a coin, they're just like Bruce and Dick."

One of the comments is: There's something so powerful about this video. There's no dialogue in any form, but you can still see the unification of two people in it's purest form

Another comment said: The first boy, much more scholarly, diligent, composed ... The second is much more genius and disorder, but together they are magnificently compensated! Even mason and architect work together no ??

And the reply to that comment was: beautifully put! Took the words outside my mouth. The second guy was the creative type, the genius joyful one. The first guy was conservative, well trained, and catches up easily. Nevertheless, they are both great and awesome!

Which is basically exactly why I thought of Bruce and Dick when I watched them perform.

I recommend you guys watch it and see for yourselves before reading my fic!  I think you will understand much more after you watch it!  Especially if you've ever played any sort of instrument.  Thank you!

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4I_NYya-WWg>

\---

Sitting in the airport heading out for a business trip Bruce found himself with quite some time to spare before his flight.  It was the early hours of the morning but there were still many people heading in or out of the city.  The skylight and the large windowpanes allowed for a great view of the planes and some clear morning glow even though Gotham had had its first snow last night.

 

Bruce never usually played anywhere except for in the privacy of his own home but today when he passed that large black grand piano there was something about it that drew him to it.  

 

As he sat down in front of it he pressed experimentally on the middle c, letting the sound resound in the large room.  Testing it out Bruce was surprised by the crispness of the sound.  He’d passed by this piano for years and he’d hardly ever seen anyone playing it but the Gotham airport kept it quite well tuned and without an ounce of dust.

 

His hands rested over the keys as he started out with a low simple melody, a very familiar sound that resounded through the walls of the room, deep and strong.  

 

It had been a while since he’d played but every time he did he remembered why he would spend hours upon hours sitting at his own grand piano at home when he was younger.  

 

Bruce had never been good at expressing himself or communicating with other people but the music, it was an emotional release.  Whether other people understood that when they listened to him or thought he was just a perfectionist in playing just as he was in studying or anything else he didn’t know but it was all moot because he never played for anyone else other than himself.

 

He could feel the music and that was all that mattered.  He didn’t expect anyone else to understand something so nondescript and instinctual.

 

Suddenly his strong and familiar piece was accompanied by a few light notes, another person’s hand on his right.  It surprised him.  It wasn’t intrusive, those notes, they worked to compliment his and yet had a life of their own.

 

It was the first time Bruce had ever played with another person and he made it a point to continue playing as usual, his sound continuing deep, resounding, and full.  What he was playing was a full piece already and yet, somehow when that high tone flew in, slow and flighty, it sounded even better.

 

The notes of the other almost stumbled but they never really did.  There was no way for Bruce to explain but it seemed as if they were asking if they could join.

 

Intrigued by his expertise Bruce did something he didn’t expect himself to do and slowed his pace to allow him entry.  The light notes danced along the keys, a slightly different yet familiar tune and Bruce quickly picked it up.

 

As if excited the high notes started playing along their melodies mirroring each other, Bruce playing the melody and harmony, the other playing the counter melody.

 

And although there were three hands on the piano now it all flowed smoothly in a new and exciting way making Bruce feel the music in a way he’d never felt before.

 

The song was slow but that allowed for easy improvisation as Bruce kept a solid pace it allowed the new pianist to improvise freely and when he was done with a verse he took his hand off the keys and switched to Bruce’s left side.  His left hand was suddenly playing bass and Bruce was playing the melody.

 

With that Bruce trusted in those other hands to keep the harmony as he started to improvise.  Bruce was never one to improvise and he’d never played off another person before, the feeling of trust, of rhythm, and continuous movement was amazingly satisfying and he couldn’t help but smile as the other supported him with loud strong bass notes.  Even as support his partner was playful and grand, different than his own support.

 

Bruce released his left hand from the keys and allowed the other to add his own.  Bruce played to the others main event.  

 

Where Bruce had been the stability of the piece at the beginning he now played off of the newcomer just as much as the newcomer played off of him.  He was the support, the structure, even as he held the counter melody, but he didn’t mind that, as the unexpectedly beautiful keys held his attention.

 

The other played enchantingly.  There was a joyfulness in his song that Bruce had never heard in his own, a playfulness, teasing you, commanding your attention, and making you want to hear more.

 

With two hands on the piano now there was no doubt in the strength of his song either, there was a passion there, an urgency as he sped the tempo up and emphasized his presence, the song reaching a climax resounding heavily and Bruce was in awe as he watched those hands play the same song he’d played but in his own way, so different and yet the same.

 

Bruce held the piece steady as the flow slowed and softened in tone.  Bruce ended his piece and then seeing as the other continued to play off the end as if never wanting to stop Bruce started improvising off him slowly along the high notes just as the other had done before.  

 

As if sensing Bruce’s question about what he should be doing his partner slowed more, allowing his hands to lift off the keys and then lingered a finger on the base again, as if he knew that that position was the one Bruce knew best and was most suited for.  Bruce took up the place where the others hands left and continued the song he’d been playing.  

 

Bruce now had both hands on the piano and tested out the position slowly letting the other get accustomed to his playing and moments later his partner was on his right again improvising a light melody as the song continuing off the end.

 

It wasn’t long until they picked up the tempo again together, their hands sweeping across the keys, both his and Bruce’s working together perfectly and then his partner was doing it again.  

 

Strong heavy notes consecutively, Bruce followed that in his own octave.  His partner flew to his left side and mirrored that play again and continued in line until they reached the lowest key and then Bruce couldn’t help himself, he could feel himself smiling when the other’s hands gestured in swift motion over the piano telling him that he should be the one to run his hand through the keys from high notes to the lowest and with a final note they ended their duet.

 

How satisfying that finality was resounded deeply.

 

Finally Bruce looked up.  To his surprise a handsome young man was standing next to him.  He had dark hair and striking bright blue eyes, dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt, with a cap and a large backpack.  A college student?  A backpacker?  There was a large smile on his lips as he tilted his head to see him better.

 

“That was fun!” he commented lightheartedly, that tone very much mirroring the way he played.

 

He reached his hand out to Bruce, “I’m Richard by the way, but everyone calls me Dick.”

 

Bruce stared for a moment before he realized he should probably answer him.  He cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders, “Bruce, Bruce Wayne.”

 

They shook hands as Dick laughed again and although Bruce didn’t mind it confused him, “I don’t mean to be rude but what in the world are you laughing about?”

 

“You!” He answered easily, “Your personality is so similar to how you play!”

 

Bruce was taken aback, they’d been thinking the same thing, “Do you mean dark and brooding?”

 

“No!” Bruce was going to pull his hand away but Dick squeezed it in his, “I mean steady and reliable.”  

 

Bruce raised an eyebrow, he’d never gotten this sort of compliment before.  This guy had seen right through him, and just through his music no less.  

 

His shoulders relaxed, “So is yours.”

 

Dick shied at that, “Sorry, everyone says I play a bit all over the place.”

 

It was Bruce’s turn to shake his head, “Your ability for spontaneous improvisation is fantastic and your playing… is simply beautiful.”

 

Now it was Dick’s turn to be shocked into silence momentarily and then he ran a hand through his hair, his face turning red with embarrassment, “Oh!  I- Thank you!  I-”

 

“Dick!” A voice from behind him called, “We’re going to miss our flight!”

 

“Ah shoot!” Dick shouted looking at his watch, “I have to go!  It was nice playing with you!  Um…”

 

“Hurry up!”

 

Dick hesitated a moment as if he wanted to say something but then thought otherwise as he backed away, “Bye then!”

 

As Dick turned away Bruce shouted, “Wait!”

 

He’d just realized, he wanted to see him again, he’d never felt this way before and it made him stand and rush to Dick’s side.

 

He grabbed Dick’s hand moments before he was out of reach, “Here.”

 

He pulled out a business card from the inside pocket of his jacket, “Call me.  When you’ve got the time.”

 

Dick’s eyes lit up as a smile grew on his face, he took the card happily and nodded before running off toward his friend to catch his flight.

 

“Master Bruce?” Alfred had just come back from grabbing them some food before their own flight.

 

“What is it Alfred?” Bruce asked taking the coffee he offered him.

 

Alfred observed the unusually genuine smile Bruce continued to foster and then followed his eyeline towards the young man running through the airport.  He took a sip of his tea before replying, “Oh, nothing Master Bruce, nothing at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be a first meeting fic because they then would have no prior communication except for the communication they had through the music. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
